


Enough

by Lafemmenikita



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafemmenikita/pseuds/Lafemmenikita
Summary: A rewrite of the ending of Espionage





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I love Quinn. I think she’s such a complicated, multi layered character and I can’t wait to see her character be more developed as the show goes on.
> 
>  
> 
> I usually write for more fantasy based shows, so I hope this goes well.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a rewrite of the ending of the episode - because I damn well believe Quinn deserves to have someone fight for her.

“I won’t be anybody’s disappointment,” Quinn said as she tried to storm out of the room, but John caught her arm.

 

“Let go of me,” she huffed, trying to push past him.

 

But just the way she moved let him know she didn’t really want to leave. She wasn’t fighting, not really, and John knew she was capable for more force. She would never say that, he was quickly learning how stubborn she was, but he didn’t care. 

 

“No,” he shook his head.

 

“What are you-”

 

He took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

 

“Who did this to you?” He asked softly. “Who made you feel so… worthless?”

 

“Just shut up and let me leave,” Quinn said, but John didn’t move.

 

“If you don’t let me leave right now I’ll get on that phone and have security get you,” Quinn pulled away. “I’m not screwing around.”

 

“I don’t care if you leave me because you think I’m an arrogant, pretentious jerk. I’ve had that happen before. But I’ll be damned if you leave here tonight because you think for one second you could ever disappoint me. Quinn, you amaze me every time you walk into a room.”

 

“I’m not enough for you anymore and you know it John.”

 

“How on earth could you not be enough for me?”

 

“You said you wanted kids. You need kids,” Quinn huffed.

 

“I’m an idiot, you know that Quinn?” John said as he pulled her reluctantly to the couch. 

 

Quinn wanted to fight him but it wasn’t in her. She felt more exhausted than she could ever remember. Her entire body felt weak and drained. And as much as she wanted to bolt out of that room and never see him again, she also wanted more than anything to be in his arms.

 

“John,” Quinn sighed as she sat down, her tired body sagging into the couch. “We’re over.”

 

“No, we can’t be,” John shook his head. “You were right when you said I get everything I want. Well, I want you.”

 

“Stop saying that,” She rolled your eyes and scooted away farther from him. “You’ve known me for what, weeks? Just forget me. Forget you were with me and find some bimbo who can give you the hoard of kids you so desperately need.”

 

“I’m so sorry I’ve been one of the people in your life that has made you feel as if you’re not good enough,” John said, completely ignoring her claim their relationship was over. He wasn’t going to humor that, not now at least. Not when the look on her face was so heartbreaking all he wanted to do was make her pain go away. 

 

“Are you deaf?” She huffed. “I.Can’t.Have.Kids.”

 

“Says one doctor,” he shrugged. “And even if she’s right, there are other ways for us to have a family. We could adopt.”

 

“You said you wanted biological children. You were specific,” she reminded him. “Clearly, that part is important to you and I can’t give that to you anymore.”

 

Silence filled the room as John tried to think of what to say next to convince Quinn of what he was trying to say. Quinn, on the other hand, was trying to stop the tears that had begun to fall again. She felt like utter crap. Tired and weak, but also as if her heart was physically breaking inside. And why? She didn’t want kids... or maybe she did. Her thoughts felt jumbled and foggy. All she knew was she had fallen for the man next to her only to lose him.

 

“I think… I think I’m making this about me,” he said softly, his head resting against the back of the couch, as he took her hand. This time she didn’t pull away. “I haven’t even asked you how you really feel about this news.”

 

“I’m thrilled,” Quinn rolled her eyes.

 

“Quinn, I’m the one brought children into your train of thought.”

 

“It’s something I’ve avoided thinking a lot about I guess,” Quinn shrugged, avoiding eye contact with John. “For the past eight years my only option of having a kid was having one with Chet, so you could imagine how appealing that thought was.”  
“Do you want to-”

 

“John,” Quinn shook her head and closed her eyes. “Can you just… be with me tonight?”

 

Silently, John gave Quinn’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

 

John was anticipating maybe for her to be silent for a little while, and then hopefully some more real conversation, but within minutes, Quinn began to sob again. 

 

Without a word, he took Quinn into his arms. He gently rocked her and brushed away the tears from her face.

 

“It’ll be alright Quinn,” He gave her a gentle kiss. “I’ll make it alright.”

 

When Rachel burst into the room ten minutes later, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Quinn curled up asleep in John’s lap. Just the look on her face told John she wasn’t there to ask a simple question.

 

“Please Rachel, not now,” he sighed. “She’s had a… long night.”

 

Rachel’s mind was racing a mile a minute. She couldn’t fully register why Quinn was asleep at the office (something she had seen maybe once) or why even asleep, Quinn looked like she had been through hell. All she knew was her world was crashing around her, and it was going to take Quinn down with her.

 

“I need to talk to her. Now,” Rachel shook her head.

 

“Talk to me about what?”

 

Quinn moved carefully off John’s lap, and smiled when he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“It’s Coleman,” Rachel swallowed. “He knows everything, Quinn. We need to fix this or it’s all over.”


End file.
